


Return

by that_shipper



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Character Death Fix, FIx It, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_shipper/pseuds/that_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Merlin misses Arthur so much it hurts to breathe.<br/>He'd thought Arthur would be back by now.<br/>***<br/>A short fix it Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_bird/gifts).



> For raven_bird because she just finished the last episode of Merlin and is in dire need of a reincarnation fic to soothe the soul.

Merlin hates keeping up a glamour.  
It tires out his bones, and though he has never aged, stayed youthful and spry, the glamour wears down on him, makes him feel ancient.  
He supposes he is.  
Merlin like to walk though.  
It remains his favourite mode of transportation, for technologies still miff him. Cars are too fast, buses too crowded and too loud, anything with less than four wheels is out of the question, (for Merlin's coordination has not improved over the years) and he's never had that good of a seat on a horse anyways.  
Walking is simpler, it helps him forget.  
Merlin walks down a well worn path, he could guide himself down this path with his eyes shut, he was the one who wore it after all.  
Merlin knows he shouldn't keep returning to the spot that caused him so much pain, knows its pointless to keep trying after centuries, but he can't help it, he's close now anyway. A break in the tree-line, a spire on a hill a cross a lake.  
That's lit is to most people.  
Not to Merlin.  
To Merlin, it's pain and love and sacrifice and hope- there's a solution, he can come back, the great dragon had said so.  
He picks his way a cross the road and down to the edge of the lake.  
It's rocky now, surrounded by cottages and old houses.  
He remembers the grass and the trees, a red stain through mail he had cleaned just that week.  
When he reaches that spot, after a quick look, he sees no one is around and lets go of the glamour. He finally allows himself to take a deep breath. He remembers kneeling here so many times, Arthur's head in his lap, thanking him, cupping his face as though it were all that mattered in the world. When Camelot's crops failed that next year as people starved in the streets. Dressed in red, a bayonet strapped on his back, knees of his breeches soaked through with mud. A gun in his hand, the threat of a nuear bomb hanging above everyone's heads like a grim cloud full with rain.  
Still Arthur did not return, did not stir.  
Merlin didn't know he was asking the wrong questions.  
First, "Camelot needs you." Then "Albion" then "Britain", today, the anniversary of Arthur's end, La Morte D'Arthur, the historians say, Merlin asks for him in a way that he never had before, on those rocks where the Arthur's last breath had been drawn, Merlin had knelt, and whispered to the lake, "I need you."  
The water remained still for a moment.  
Then a ripple.  
A hand.  
***  
Arthur shivered, he wasn't used to that feeling. Wasn't used to feeling at all.  
Who dared call him out of his sleep like this? He was still tired.  
Yet, insistent hands grappled at him and he looked up. He saw bubbles, before he was desperate for air.  
He poked his head out of the water first, felt his armour weigh him down as he stuggled to stay at the surface taking in a harsh breath.  
"Arthur!" He heard, and it was Merlin, of course it was Merlin, only he could have woken him up like this.  
"Merlin!" He yelled back, voice rough from disuse, wading his way towards him.  
Then he could stand and Merlin was coming into the water to meet him and he was rushing, Arthur was close enough to see the dampness on his cheeks when the meet somewhere in the middle both sopping wet.  
"Good thing I'm lifeguard certified." Merlin said chuckling, then added at Arthur's blank look, "You've missed a few things."  
"Right." Arthur said blankly.  
Merlin threw his arms around Arthur's neck and laughed.  
"I've only just come back from the dead and you have the nerve to laugh?" Arthur murmurs into Merlin, soaking up his warmth.  
It was the easiest thing in the world to tilt Merlin's face up and kiss him, something like instinct.  
"Arthur..." Merlin whispered and his voice was desperately breathy and hoarse and Arthur couldn't help but smile into their kiss at that.  
Merlin was taking his time kissing him while Arthur desperately wanted to take this somewhere more private, and somewhere warmer, because gods it was cold, but he just kissed Merlin instead.  
And well, Arthur supposed that was okay because he wasn't going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos; feedback very appreciated. :)


End file.
